1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge structure for swingably mounting a first member relative to a second member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of opening-and-closing mechanism using a hinge structure for swingably mounting a swingable member which opens and closes relative to an apparatus body, wherein a first knuckle formed on the body and a second knuckle formed on the swingable member are coaxially arranged while a metal pivot pin is inserted into the first and second knuckles to extend therethrough, is widely known in the art.
In this type of opening-and-closing mechanism, it is desirable for the diameters of the first and second knuckles to be reduced as small as possible to miniaturize the mechanism and that a resistance (load) to the swingable member when the swingable member rotates be stabilized as much as possible.